Road Trip 2: Summer '09
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: JJ and Derek plan yet another road trip, cuz one's never enough. This time they trick Hotch and Emily, make Reid, plan with Garcia and try to get Rossi to join. It's gonna be one wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: Furry Friends

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 1

**Summary: **JJ and Derek plan yet another road trip, cuz one's never enough. This time they trick Hotch and Emily, make Reid, plan with Garcia and try to get Rossi to join. It's gonna be one wild ride.

**Authors Note: As most of you know, I deleted the other part 2 I had up because I started slacking with reviews and then stopped writing all together when I only got one review.**

**SOOO, here is the part 2 you guys deserve.**

**If you haven't already read the original 'Road Trip', I recommend you do, although, if you really don't want to, It doesn't matter that much.**

**If you wanna check out the banner, check it out here 'http:/i55 . Tinypic . Com/264gk68 . jpg '**

**PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Criminal Minds Quote of the Chapter  
><em>Garcia: <em>**_You, my fine furry friends, are welcome.  
><em>**_Hotch: _**_Remind me to have her drug tested.  
>~season 4 episode 4<em>

**I decided to make this thing up and putt funny quotes on each of the chapters in this story that gave me some inspiration for a certain part to this story, or I just found it and wanted to put it there :]**

**If you have a funny quote you'd like to leave, leave it in a review!**

**x o x o**

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me.._" JJ sang quietly.

"What are you listening to?" Derek retorted, JJ looked over at him and noticed him looking at her. She suspected he had said something, then she took her ear buds out.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I asked what you were listening to." he said, JJ squinted her eyes in confusion, _why would he ask me what I'm listening to.._? Then she realized she had the tendency to sing without realizing.

"Sorry.." she said as she put her iPod in her bag. "Was I singing loud?" she asked, Derek raised his eyebrows at her, JJ looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing." he said as he looked back at the road and smiled. "I just didn't know you listen to that kinda stuff." he said with a shrug, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"What? Now because I had a kid, I've magically aged 20 years?" she asked as she pulled a map out.

"No, what? No!" Derek said as he looked at her, trying not to make her hit him again, she seemed to love to do that. "I mean 'chains and whips, sex in the air' kinda stuff. I didn't know you were into stuff like that." he said with a smirk, JJ smirked at him and shook her head.

"What? You don't think I'm into sex in the air _or _chains and whips? Come on." she said as she looked at the map, Derek just chuckled and shook his head while liking his lips. "I think you're supposed to turn right onto Applewood Street." JJ told him. "We're on 122, right?" Derek looked at her trying to look at the map.

"Uh.. JJ, why don't you use yahoo maps or something?"

"Because I didn't want to." JJ answered as she looked at the road, then the map. "Turn right there." she told him as she pointed, Derek turned right once the road came up. "And her house is on Oak Lane... should be on the left and the number is 23, and the house is on the left." JJ said, Derek nodded as they both searched for the house.

**x o x o**

"Why are we here and JJ and Morgan aren't here?" Rossi asked as he dropped a case file on the table, him and Hotch were doing the job JJ _would _be doing if she were there.

"You complaining, Dave?" Hotch asked, Rossi glanced up and raised his eyebrows at him.

"No." he said as he shook his head. "I just don't think it's fair, that's all. We're taking a whole week off next week." he said with a shrug, Hotch chuckled.

"Well, JJ asked for this day off and Derek called in for a personal day."

"How many personal days does that kid have left?"

"2." Hotch answered, Derek did take a lot of personal days, but if there was a case he dropped everything to get to it.

"Hello my furry friends." Penelope said with an abnormally large smile on her face, even for Penelope.

"Did you have her drug tested yet?" Rossi asked, Penelope squinted her eyes at him.

"No need." Penelope said as she walked over and dropped some case files onto the table that she was asked to look some information up on. "So Rossi.." she said as him and Hotch both reached for the files she set down to double check her work, Actually Hotch was double checking, Rossi was just curious on the information she cooked up.

"Yes Garcia." he mumbled without looking up.

"You remember that road trip JJ and Derek planned last year?" Penelope asked slyly as she took a step closer to him. Rossi closed the file.

"No." he obviously lied as he picked up another one.

"Oh come on Rossi!" Penelope said with a small whine as she stomped her foot on the ground, Hotch chuckled. "It's going to be a blast.." she said, Rossi just shook his head. He had no intention what so over of spending his vacation with his team. "Why not?" she asked.

"I've gotta plane ticket out of here tomorrow morning." he said, Penelope smiled.

"Cool, where are you going?" she asked with a big smile.

"Somewhere _very _far away." he sang, Penelope pouted and looked at Hotch.

"Don't look at me. He wont even tell me." he said, Rossi smiled happily to himself, Penelope pouted. "You gonna head out?" Hotch finally asked.

"Yeah," Penelope said. "Reid just left a couple minutes ago. See you tomorrow Hotch!" she said with a big smile. "See you in a week Rossi." she said with a pout as she walked out, Rossi looked at Hotch.

"What?" he asked, Rossi shook his head and dropped a case file onto the others.

"Nothing, nothing." he said. "I'm going to leave, too." he said, Hotch nodded. "I hope you have a week full of fun!" Rossi said with a fake smile as he walked out, Hotch chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I hope it's not too late to back out.." he thought out loud, but he was sort of being sarcastic. The whole team has gotten so much closer since their last trip to Miami last year and even if he knew Emily wasn't going to be there, he still wanted to go.

**x o x o**

"Em!" JJ said as she jumped down from the car and hugged Emily as tight as she could, Emily laughed, JJ seemed like a daughter who was just seeing her mother for the first time, that's how Emily thought of it anyway.

"Let 'er breathe, Jayje." Derek chuckled from the drivers seat as he shook his head, Emily rolled her eyes and pulled away from Emily.

"Sorry, Em... we just haven't seen each other in a while ever since you moved out here it's been hard to..." JJ said, Emily looked at her. Emily moved out to the FBI headquarters in Philadelphia 6 months ago.

"I know.." Emily said, she hated this conversation, she needed to leave the BAU and everyone knew it. After their first road trip and her and Hotch got close after they got back, then Emily decided to break things off. No one was really sure why, but Emily knew exactly why. After about a month of being separated, Emily decided to leave because of the tension between her and Hotch."Should I put my bag in the back?" she asked Derek.

"Yeah," Derek said as he pressed the button to open the rear hatch to the trunk. "It's open." Emily smiled and brought a two of her three bags over to the back to throw them in. JJ grabbed the duffel bag that was on the floor.

"You don't have to help..." Emily said as JJ walked over.

"It's fine." JJ said as she shook her head and put the bag in the car. "I need to since Derek wont be a gentleman and help out." she said as she put the duffel bag down in the back and looked at him in the front seat, Derek smiled and chuckled as he saluted her.

"I'm on vacation." was all he said as he leaned back in the seat, JJ rolled her eyes as she looked at Emily, who just laughed and shook her head.

"Wow, Jayje, rockin' the shorts." Emily said with a laugh as they walked back over to the doors after shutting the trunk. "And how long ago did you give birth?" she asked, as she laughed again, JJ rolled her eyes. She only gave birth 4 months ago, but she looks the same as she did before she got pregnant. JJ looked out the window as Derek drove away. "You leaving Henry with your mom?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

"Yeah, she was actually begging me to let her watch him since I was out of work for 3 months, then when I got back I hardly went on the cases and I stayed back with Garcia most of the time, so she only visited... I am going to start going with them again next month though.." she explained. "But she likes having a baby around, it keep her young." she said, Emily nodded.

"So... why didn't Hotch want to come?" Emily asked curiously, she wanted to know. But if Hotch was going to go, she probably would have made up some lame excuse as to why she wasn't going to make it. Derek and JJ exchanged a look, then JJ shrugged and looked at her.

"I don't know, he's a party pooper anyway, why would we want him to come along?" JJ asked, Emily scoffed and laughed as she looked out the window.

"No kidding." she said, JJ looked at Derek and Derek gave her an 'I don't know' face. JJ let out a sigh, she felt bad for lying to the both of them, but they needed to talk again. She looked out the window.

_This is going to be interesting..._


	2. Chapter 2: Anything Can Happen

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this part! **

**I used a quote by a reviewer, so feel free to put one up and I might just incorporate it with the story!**

**PLEASE review!**

**CMQOTC(Criminal Minds Quote of the Chapter)**

_**Morgan: **__So it's a binary code?  
><em>_**Reid: **__Yeah. Bacon used a twenty-one letter alphabet; this one's twenty-four. Each letter is assigned a bit string of five binary digits. This combination yields 32 possible encodings. Normally, you'd use a computer to run all these combinations, but it was quicker just to do it longhand until I found the right one._

_**Prentiss: **__[pokes Reid's cheek] He's so lifelike!_

**x o x o**

"I don't want any part of this." Hotch said. "I am an innocent by stander." he said, Penelope had a grin on her face as she typed more stuff on her computer, Hotch looked at her. "Can you please stop that? Now?" Penelope didn't listen, she pressed the final last buttons on the key board.

"Gotcha." she said with a smile as she shut the lap top and put it down next to her before getting out of the car.

"Garcia..." Hotch said as she got out and began shutting the door. "GARCIA!" he screamed after her, but the door shut and she walked to the door. He let out a groan and thought. "Oh god." he groaned as he got out of the car and shut the door, walking after her.

**x o x o**

"Wait, so Rossi and Penelope are driving together? Why don't I go with them? Wont it be easier? And I thought Rossi said he wasn't going?" Emily asked, Derek groaned.

"What is this Emily? A million questions?" he asked as he finished throwing stuff into his bag. "And no, Emily, it wouldn't be easier because Garcia is picking up Rossi and Rossi wasn't going, but Garcia's going to make him." he explained.

"Sorry to be a bother." she said as she walked towards the door. "Dick." Emily said before walking out, but in more of a funny way and not meaning it literally, Derek chuckled to himself and shook his head.

**x o x o**

"Garcia, Rossi will _not _appreciate this. We can get arrested for trust passing!" Hotch exclaimed.

"He wont get us arrested for trust passing." Penelope said with a scoff and a 'duh' tone. "You should see the pictures he has on his computer from his last vacation to Aruba." she said, Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Let's not talk about how I know that." she said.

"I can have you fired for invading the employees privacy." he told her.

"Yes, but if you did that I'd get a job that has better hours and about the same pay. So as Charlie Sheen would say; winning." she said with a smile as she opened the door, Hotch rolled his eyes as they walked into Rossi's house. Penelope hacked into the security cameras to show a still of what was happening before _and _turned his home security off, but it would go back in 5 minutes. Which gave them enough time to at least get in. "Now, I just need to find where he is... wow, his house is huge." Penelope gawked as she walked in, Hotch looked at her, staying close to the door.

"Garcia, we could have just called. You can't kid nap him like you did to Emily and I last year," he hesitated to continue. "Rossi has is a lot more feisty about this then I was. I needed that road trip, Rossi doesn't."

"Will you hush." she said as she walked in the living room. Hotch crossed his arms, thinking _if I stay here I wont be liable for anything.. _he thought as he watched Penelope turn the corner. _Crap_ he thought as he chased after her. "Garcia!" he said in a whisper, Penelope quickly hushed him. "This is a _huge _invasion of privacy." he told her, Penelope hushed him again.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Rossi exclaimed, causing them to jump and turn around to see him with jeans and a darker teal color shirt.

"I told her not to!" Was Hotch's first reaction, they both looked at him like he was a child and he realized how childish that sounded.

"What he means to say is.." Penelope said as she looked at Rossi. "We are going on a road trip, Rossi. Last time you and I couldn't go and now this is the first time we can _all _get together and _all _go on this road trip. And I don't want you to miss out on such a wonderful opportunity like this." she explained.

"Because we're an incredibly unconditional family, I know." Rossi said with a shrug, he's heard it all before. "I don't think you guys want an old guy like me tagging along."

"Rossi, you are not old. Besides, I've heard you can get a little wild once you knock a few back. It's okay. We'll just make sure your not sober the whole trip." Penelope said, Rossi raised his eyebrows.

"I doubt you guys really want me to come along." he said.

"I don't agree with that statement." Penelope retorted, Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Me either." he said, Rossi let out a sigh and looked at the two of them.

**x o x o**

"Spence will be here in a couple minutes... he got some Dunkin Donuts." JJ said as she looked at Emily and Derek, who were sitting in the car.

"What's he getting us?" Emily joked.

"He's actually getting you guys some coffee. And Derek a doughnut." JJ said, Derek raised his eyes. "With sprinkles." she finished, he nodded because he was now happy they were getting the right kind.

"Jayje, are you and Spencer good in the back?" Emily asked as she opened the door and put her duffel bag in the back. She nodded as Spencer pulled up and parked in the driveway.

"Thank you!" JJ said as she ran over with her flip flops smacking the ground behind her as she grabbed her iced coffee and her bag with food in it, Spencer smiled as she grabbed another coffee with her free hand and handed it to Emily as Spencer grabbed his bag and put it in the back as JJ gave Derek his coffee and doughnut.

"Are we all ready?" Derek asked as he chewed his doughnut.

"You are so gross. Eat with your mouth closed." JJ said as she put her seat belt on, Derek chucked as he pulled away.

"Yes mommy."

"Shut up." JJ spat back.

**x o x o**

"I am _so _glad you're coming with us Rossi. I knew you would." Penelope exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, thanks." Rossi said as he looked at her. "I'm still not to happy about you hacking into my security system though." he told her, Penelope looked down.

"It was for good reason.." she explained, Rossi chuckled.

"I know that Garcia." he told her.

"You're laughing?" she questioned. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"If you _really _wanted me to come _that _bad you could have knocked." he told her.

"But I thought you had that plane to catch..." Penelope said, Rossi shook his head. "But you... I mean... what?" Penelope asked, Rossi looked over at Hotch and they both chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

**x o x o**

"Are you sure you want to go and get food in there? After what happened last time?" Emily asked JJ, she glared at her. "I'm just saying. You're wearing shorts this time, last time you weren't even wearing those."

"Yeah, well, I have to pee. And Derek's pissed enough that I didn't pee before hand, but I actually did." JJ said. "It was just the coffee..." she said as she jumped down from the car. "You guys want anything?"

"No thanks." Spencer said.

"Can you get me some Doritos?" Emily asked, JJ looked at her and took a deep breath.

"No." she said before shutting the door, Emily laughed and shook her head, knowing that she was kidding. JJ smiled at Derek, who was filling the car up, he gave her the 'I'm watching you' eyes, she stuck his tongue out at him and walked inside. "Excuse me," JJ said as she looked at the guy that had his back to her at the desk. "Can I have the bathroom key?" she asked, the guy turned around and paused when he saw her. JJ thought he looked familiar, he grabbed the bathroom key quickly and handed it to her in silence. "Thanks.." JJ hesitated as she turned out and walked out to the bathroom. On her way back, she remembered he was clerk last year, too, they stopped at the same gas station as before. "Thanks again." JJ said with a smile as she put the key back on the counter, then looked around to find some snacks, she grabbed Emily Doritos and herself an Arizona Iced Tea as she walked over to the counter, Derek was just finishing up paying for his gas, he looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. JJ smiled at him as she put her stuff down. The whole time she was finding drinks she felt his eyes on her, and even when she looked over he quickly looked away. It honestly disgusted her.

"Can I help you with anything else?" he asked her, JJ smiled at him.

"That's it. Thanks." she said, she noticed the guy at the who glanced up at Derek, who was waiting at the door for JJ to make sure he didn't say anything. He looked back at her.

"3.19." he told her, JJ nodded and handed him a 5 dollar bill. "1.81 is your change." he said as he handed her the change.

"Thanks." JJ said as she walked over to Derek. "Still staring?" she asked quietly, Derek glanced over and nodded, she rolled her eyes and turned around. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Asshole." she said quickly before the door shut behind them, Derek laughed.

"Way to go Jayje!" he said as he put arm over her shoulders. JJ laughed.

"It was disgusting, Derek. He way totally starring at my ass."

"Don't forget down the shirt." he said, JJ nodded.

"That to." she said as he dropped his arm and walked over to the drivers side.

"Did you get my Doritos?" Emily asked as JJ got in, JJ nodded and handed them to her. "Oh my gosh," Emily said as she looked back at the clerk. "Is that the _same _clerk from last time?" she asked, Derek laughed and JJ nodded.

"He was totally staring at my ass. I called him an asshole. I swear if he ever fucking does it again I'll punch him in the case." JJ said, Emily looked at her.

"Wow, JJ, feisty." Emily said as she ate a chip.

"Didn't we learn how feisty JJ was last year?" Derek asked. "Or at least I did when I walked in on her on top of Reid." Derek said, JJ's eyes widened.

"I was drunk!"

"Mhm, and I bet that makes you even feistier. Do you agree with that Reid?" Derek asked as he looked at Spencer in the rear view mirror, his eyes widened.

"Shut up!" JJ told him as she looked out the window.

"So what about you Derek? You gonna sleep with someone this time?"

"After last time? You don't know how much I wished I slept with a few different chicks. But now that you're coming, you know I gotta choose you." Derek said as he flashed her a smile, Emily scoffed.

"Ha! Yeah right."

"What about Garcia?" Spencer spoke up, he wasn't entirely being serious, JJ smiled.

"Ooooo, yeah, what about Garcia?" JJ asked, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no, no, no. You know it ain't like that. Garcia and I have a strict flirting relationship. And that's as far as it goes." Derek said, JJ laughed.

"Yeah, and Spence and I had a strict, regular friendship and we slept with each other." JJ said. "Anything can happen on these road trips Derek."

"Not _anything_." Derek stressed the word 'anything'.

"She speaks the truth." Spencer spoke up.

"Yeah, well _anything _means I can sleep with you. And I am _not _sleeping with Reid."

"No gay stuff Derek!" JJ exclaimed. "For all we know you will actually ending up sleeping with Garcia." she said with a smile. "And Emily." she said with excitement. "At the same time." she smirked.

"You're such a perv." Emily said as she shook her head.

"What?" JJ asked. "I mean, technically we're like a family, right? And we've almost all slept with each other or at least kissed each other. The only person one of us hasn't kissed or had sex with was Rossi." JJ told him. "So that means you have to sleep with Rossi." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"And _why _would I sleep with Rossi?" she asked, JJ shrugged.

"I don't know, he's been around. He must be good." she said.

"Let's move on to a different topic now." Spencer said.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**I'm just letting you know this will be about 7-10 parts. Its a short, funny fic like the first 'Road Trip'.**

**Let me know what you think and leave a review!**

"Hey baby girl, where are you guys?" Derek said into the phone, he was calling in to check on them because they drove 10 and a half hours to stay in Atlanta, Georgia, he was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"We are going to be at the hotel in less than 5 minutes." Penelope told him with a smile.

"You're going to be here in less than 5 minutes?" Derek said into the phone, JJ sat up quickly and looked at Spencer.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked.

"No... We'll see you here." he told her before hanging up, he glanced back at JJ.

"OH MY GOD! Open the door! I gotta pee so bad!" she exclaimed, Derek unlocked the door as she jumped down. "Emily! Will you _pah-lease_ come with me to get our room?" she asked, Emily raised her eyebrows as JJ opened the door and practically pulled her out.

"Aren't you rooming with Spencer?" she asked, JJ shook her head as they ran inside.

"We have a reservation under Morgan..." JJ told the clerk.

"We only have 3 of those 4 rooms you asked for." he said, JJ shifted nervously.

"Yeah.. I really have to go to the bathroom, so can I just have one of the room keys now and that guy over there will come pay and get the rest?" JJ asked quickly, the clerk gave her a long look as JJ looked over and saw the other car pull up. "Please?" she said angerly. He nodded and got a room key.

"It's room 342." he said as JJ grabbed it.

"Thank you!" she said as she grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her to the elevator. JJ shifted uncomfortably.

"Why are you so hyped up all of a sudden?" Emily asked, JJ glanced at her.

"I have to pee." JJ told her, Emily nodded.

"Well, I know that, but why'd you bring me with you?" Emily asked as she elevator opened, JJ shrugged as she tried to find the room.

"What if there's a hobo in the room? I don't wanna be the only one in here!" she said as she slid the card and walked in. "Wait here!" she exclaimed before running into the bathroom. She immediately pulled her phone out.

"Hello?"

"Where is he?" was the first thing she asked.

"Uh, we're walking in the hotel now.." Spencer answered. "You should really just tell Emily thought.. the probability of her finding out before we actually get to New Orleans is very likely."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"JJ."

"I will, I will. Make Derek tell Hotch or something..." JJ said.

"Okay, see you up there." he said.

"Bye." JJ said before hanging up, she let out a groan as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This was coming.. now you gotta pay the consequences." she told herself as she walked out . "Em..." JJ said as she walked out and saw Emily.

"What happened?" Emily asked her. "You didn't go..."

"I never had to go.." JJ said, Emily squinted her eyebrows. "I wanted to get you upstairs because Hotch is kinda with Penelope and Rossi..."JJ told her, Emily nodded.

"I see.." she said as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Em... it was pretty stupid to do, but we all wanted you and Hotch both there... I should have thought about how you would feel, and this is so going to ruin everything. I can't believe I did something so stupid." JJ said as she put her hand on her head.

"Jayje," Emily said with a small laugh, JJ looked at her. "It's fine.. I completely understand." Emily said, JJ gave her a weird look. "It's fine." Emily repeated.

"Are you sure? I was a complete bitch."

"Yes, JJ I am sure." Emily told her, JJ let out a sigh and nodded. "I'm gonna go get my stuff from the car and make a phone call, I'll be back soon." she said as she walked out, JJ sighed, she felt horrible.

**x o x o**

"Thanks man!" Derek said as he patted Rossi's back and ran to the car.

"What? I didn't- Asshole." Rossi mumbled as he grabbed his bag.

"What happened?" Hotch said with a smile, Rossi just called Derek an asshole and it amused him, Rossi shook his head and walked towards the elevator with Hotch behind him.

"Actually, Aaron.. I'd hate to be the barer of bad news, but Emily's here.. and it _wasn't _my idea. From what I understand it was JJ and Morgan's idea. If I knew anything before hand I would have told you." Rossi said, Hotch nodded slowly.

"I understand. It's not your fault." he told him, Rossi squinted his eyes at him in confusion, then just shook his head as the elevator opened and they saw Emily there.

**x o x o**

"Thanks, bye." JJ said as she hug up the phone and opened the hotel door. "Hey Spence... I just got off the phone with my mom.." she said as she turned and walked towards the couch and sat down.

"How's Henry?" he asked as he shut the door and walked over.

"He's good... was he crying when you dropped him off?" she asked.

"He was whining," he said as he sat down, JJ smiled and nodded as she lightly pecked his lips. "Did you talk to Emily?" he asked quickly, JJ nodded and mumbled as she kissed him again and slowly propped herself up to get a better angle. "What did she say?" he asked in the middle of the kiss, JJ groaned as she pulled away.

"She just told me it was fine, Spence.." JJ told him. "Then she said she was going to get her bags and stuff." JJ said as she pecked his lips lightly again, then kissed his cheek down to his neck.

"JJ..." he said as he pulled away slightly. JJ's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"What, Spence?" she asked.

"Emily saying it's fine especially in a situation like that? I'm not as close to her as you are but doesn't that seem a little off?" he asked, JJ stared at him for a couple seconds.

"For Emily?" JJ asked. "That's the way Emily is... she'll be fine." she said as she kissed his lips again, Spencer hesitated to kiss back and JJ pulled away. She looked at him. "Fine." she groaned as she got up.

"I'm just worried.." he said, JJ nodded.

"I know." she said as she walked out, she saw Rossi walk into his room and she walked over and knocked on the door. "Hey Rossi.. did you see where Emily went?"she asked, Rossi shrugged.

"She went down the elevator, Aaron went with her." he said, JJ nodded slowly, slightly confused.

"Alright.. thanks." she said as she smiled at him and walked over to the elevator. She pressed the button and it opened two seconds later.

"Hey Jayje!" Penelope exclaimed as she walked out of it and hugged her.

"Hey Pen.." JJ said with a smile as they pulled away. "Hey Derek." she smiled. "Hey have any of you seen Emily and Hotch..?" JJ asked, Penelope and Derek both gave her a weird look.

"Together?" Penelope asked, JJ nodded.

"Yes, together.." JJ said, Derek shrugged.

"Not that I know of." Penelope said, JJ nodded.

"Thanks." she said as she walked in the elevator.

"Oh, check the car! Hotch left a bag there and so did Emily!" Derek called, JJ nodded as the doors shut and she waited to get to the first floor. She walked out of the hotel, it was dark because it was almost 11pm, JJ saw a light on in the car that was parked away from any other car, JJ thought it was because the car was Derek's prized possession and he doesn't want anything to happen to it. She laughed to herself as she walked over and looked inside the car.

"Oh my god..." she said as she turned around. "_Oh my god!_"


	4. Chapter 4: Profiler

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like it and PLEASE don't forget to review.**

"Did you just see something?" Hotch asked Emily, who looked at him.

"No..." she answered. "But we should probably get back in..." Emily said, Hotch nodded.

"Yeah..." he said as she smiled at him as she opened the door and grabbed her bag from the back. Then headed for the entrance, she came around the side of the building and jumped when she saw JJ there.

"JJ!" she exclaimed as she put her hand over her chest, JJ smiled.

"Oh, hey Em..." JJ said, she was just as scared as Emily was. "I was just coming to look for you... I needed to ask you something, but then I remembered." she said, Emily nodded slowly.

"You good?" Emily asked.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" JJ asked, Emily nodded.

"Of course." Emily said with a nod, JJ heard footsteps behind Emily and started to look behind her. "So what's the rooming situation now that there's 3 rooms and there's 7 of us?" Emily asked quickly as they turned around and faced the front.

"I guess Penelope and Derek are sharing a room.. Hotch and Rossi are probably sharing a room and then me, you and Spence... That's most likely the rooming situations, Pen and Derek wanna go out to the bar down the road. You gonna go?" JJ asked her, Emily shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I'm kinda tired." Emily said with a shrug as they walked on the elevator.

"Really? I hope you come though. It'll be fun." JJ smiled.

**x o x o**

"Everyone's planning on going out to the bar tonight.." Rossi mentioned as Hotch put his bag down on one of the beds, Hotch nodded.

"Are they?"

"Yeah." Rossi said with a shrug.

"I don't know if I'm feeling it." he said, Hotch shrugged.

"You gotta start somewhere." Hotch told him, Rossi sighed. "The drunker you are, the lest awkward it is." Hotch said, Rossi chuckled.

"I am not planning on getting drunk with these kids, I'll wake up without my wallet and my pants." Rossi said, Hotch looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Did that happen to you in college?"

"All to many times." Rossi said, Hotch chuckled. "You are coming, right?" Rossi asked as he looked over at Hotch, who was looking down at his phone, then he looked up at Rossi and put his phone in his pocket.

"I'm not sure." Hotch said with a shrug as he stood up. "I may go for a little, but if I have to deal with any of them without a good 9 hours of sleep, I'll jump out of the window." Hotch said, Rossi chuckled, amazed.

"That's why I'm not planning to have a hang over until we get to New Orleans and I don't have to worry about seeing them until we leave." Rossi said, Hotch smiled.

"Good plan." Hotch said with a smile as he heard a knock at the door.

"You wanna grab that?" Rossi asked, Hotch nodded and went to the door, looking through the peep whole before opening the door.

"Hey Garcia." Hotch said with a small smile.

"Hi, Sir. I was just letting you and Rossi know we'll be leaving in 10 minutes for the bar you're both coming, aren't you?" She asked him, Hotch looked back at Rossi.

"I know Dave's going.." he said as he looked back towards Penelope.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet." he answered, Penelope nodded.

"I hope you do come... I'll see you down there if you decide to come." Penelope told him, not wanting to come on too strong, Hotch smiled and nodded at her. "Bye." she said quickly before walking away and over ti her and Derek's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it a few seconds later. "Oh, how many times I've dreamed of meeting you in a hotel room at night." she said in a distressed tone, Derek smirked at her and chuckled.

"Only in your dreams baby girl." he said as he stepped aside to let her in, Penelope laughed.

"Oh, you can count on that my delirious chocolate boy." she said with a smirk, Derek chuckled.

"Did you talk to JJ, Reid and Emily?" Derek asked, he still hasn't let go of the 'Reid' thing, but once he stopped working with Emily her status as 'Prentiss' went out with window.

"I knocked and no one answered, JJ went looking for Emily so I suppose that's where they are. And I suppose Reid was in the bathroom or something, because I'm sure he's there. I'll go back in a couple." she said as she looked at the trash can. "Is that a candy wrapper?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Mini chocolates?" she asked as she walked over to the bed room, where there were mini chocolates on the bed.

"Hey, I thought I was enough for your chocolate crave..." Derek said.

"You're up there, but you're not as good as the real thing." Penelope said. "But you last longer." she said with a smirk, Derek chuckled.

"Go see if Reid will answer you now." he said, Penelope laughed as she threw the wrapper in the trash can.

"I'll be back in a few.. you don't need to wait for me." she said with a wink as she walked out, Derek just chuckled and shook his head. Penelope knocked on the room JJ, Spencer and Emily were in and waited until the door opened, she saw JJ. "Hey Jayje." Penelope said with a smile. "Is something wrong?" she asked quickly after seeing her expression.

"Nothings wrong." JJ said, rather quick. "What's up?"

"We're leaving in about 10 minutes or so.. will you tell Reid and Em, wherever they may be."

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Penelope clarified.

"I'm fine, Pen." JJ said with a smile. "I'll see you in 10 minutes." she said, Penelope nodded as she shut the door. JJ leaned her back against the door. "I am so not okay."

**x o x o**

"How's your beer?" JJ asked Spencer, who was branching out and having a beer, he usually has red wine and not much beer, Spencer smiled.

"It's fine." he said, JJ smiled as she dropped her drink down.

"I **love **this song! Come dance!" she said as she grabbed onto his hand, despite his objections. Penelope took a sip of her drink and laughed as Derek chuckled also.

"So what do you say?" Penelope asked, Derek looked at her. "Wanna dance with me?"

"I don't know Garcia, he might not be able to handle you." Hotch said, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I think it's _her _that wont be able to handle _me._" he said. "Let's go." he said as he stood up and grabbed her hand, Hotch rolled his eyes as he took the last sip of his beer.

"I'm gonna go get another drink..." Hotch said to Rossi.

"Don't worry about me." Rossi spoke over the music, Hotch smiled at him before making his way through the crowded bar, which he was happy about for once.

"Budweiser please." Hotch told the bartender as he walked over to the bar and put money down on the counter. Most of the people weren't drinking at the bar area, they were mostly dancing on the dance floor, playing pool or sitting at tables. So it was a little suspicious when he picked the spot next to the brunette to stand. "Nice night." he said, she smiled at him, waiting for her second drink the other bartender was looking at.

"And I was almost scared I _wasn't_ going to get hit on." she said with a small smirk as she grabbed her drink and looked at him. Hotch smirked at her. "I think it's raining." she said with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

"Really? I couldn't tell, I was thinking about you the whole time." he told her, she raised her eyebrows as she stepped forward.

"Has anyone ever told you that you suck at picking up girls," She said, Hotch smirked.

"Is that so?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." she told him. "Let's just hope you're better at the sex part." she said with a smirk.

"I can guarantee I am _much _better at the sex part." He told her with a smirk, she smiled and set her drink down on the counter after taking a big sip.

"Then let's get out of here." she said with a smirk, Hotch raised his eyebrows as she turned around and headed for the door, he didn't hesitate to set his drink down and follow her.

"Alright, now this is a serious question." JJ told Spencer as they sat in a secluded area of the bar that had curtains and nice cushion couch going around a round table. Spencer stared back into JJ's eyes because she was staring in his. "A real serious one." she said, Spencer smirked and nodded slowly.

"A real serious one?" he asked as she reached for her drink and took a sip.

"Yes, a real _real _serious one." she told him, Spencer chuckled.

"What's your serious question?" he asked.

"It's really serious, okay?" JJ told him, Spencer nodded with a small laugh.

"Okay, JJ. What is the question." he said, JJ adjusted her legs to go over his as her back hit the wall.

"Why do you think Emily _really _left.. She's my best friend and I don't even know the real answer. A desk job offer in fucking Harrisburg, Pennsylvania? Bull fucking shit."

"Can we say that without all the vulgar language?" Spencer asked, JJ looked at him with raised eyebrows, he rolled his eyes. "Well, her and Hotch did start getting into fights... Sometimes even during work. I think she figured it would just have been best for her to get as far away as she could get, without going too far." he answered, JJ nodded slowly as she took another sip of her drink as she let out a groan.

"Sometimes I wish I was a profiler so I could get inside that little fucking head of hers to know what she's thinking. I mean, she's such a hypocrite. I wanna punch her in the face and be done with it. The bitch." JJ said, Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Where is all this coming from, JJ?" he exclaimed, wondering why she had to be drunk in order to express her feelings fully, even if this wasn't exactly how she was feeling.

"I don't know." JJ groaned.

"Does this have anything to do with why you were acting so odd earlier?" Spencer asked, JJ just looked down and bit her thumb. "JJ... did something happen?"

"Hotch was right." Penelope said with a laugh as she sat down at the table they left their drinks at. "You could barely handle me."

"_Barely_." Derek scoffed as he sat down. "I was just warming up." he said as he looked around. "Where's Hotch... and Rossi? Did you see where Reid and JJ went?"

"Spencer and JJ went into one of those booths, and I have no idea where Hotch or Rossi are... I don't even know where- oh, there Rossi is." Penelope said with a smile as she pointed over at Rossi, who was talking to a few people, 2 women and a man. Rossi had the ability to have a conversation about anything and get people engaged, even to Alpha males like the one he was talking to. Derek chuckled as he shook his head.

"What do you think JJ and Reid are doing in there? They got at least 2 rounds of drinks in there, and they've been in there for a while."

"Kinky stuff we'll be doing later in the hotel room." Penelope said with a smirk and a shrug as she took a sip of her drink, Derek looked at her and shook his head.

"How much time do we have?" she asked breathlessly after their make-out session in the elevator and then over to his room.

"At least 45 minutes." Hotch said as he watched her unbutton her shirt and let if fall to her feet, followed by her pants that fell to her ankles as he unbuttoned his button down shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"That's more than enough time." Emily said as she unclipped her bra and let if fall on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: JJ's massive hangover

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 5

**Authors Note: Didn't get as many reviews as I did on the last part... I hope you like this though.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy writing my new fic called 'Exit Wounds', check it out if you wouldn't mind!**

**So please don't forget to review.**

****"Ow!" JJ exclaimed after feeling something hit her head, she figured out it was Emily hitting her in the head with a pillow as she walked to the bathroom. "Bitch!"

"Hey," Emily said as she put some cover up under her eyes. "You've got quite a mouth on you lately."

"Tell me about it." Spencer mumbled, half asleep.

"No one asked you." JJ snapped back, Emily's eyes widened.

"Oooh." she said as she looked at Spencer.

"She's been cursing this whole trip."

"Maybe it's because I don't fucking like you!" JJ said as she got up and pushed back Emily into the bathroom, Emily's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"She has a massive hang over... how much did she have to drink last night?" Emily asked, Spencer shrugged.

"I lost track.."

"_You_? _You _lost track?" she asked, Spencer looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emily said as she shook her head and used the mirror to finished putting her make up on. "Does she have her period by any chance?" Emily asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" JJ screamed from the bathroom, Emily smiled and looked at Spencer.

"And I would know that because I keep track of when her menstrual cycle starts and finishes." Spencer said, Emily raised her eyebrows. "She'll get it in 10 days." he said.

"Is she pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant! You just hit me with a fucking pillow! It's 6AM and- IT'S 6 fucking AM?" JJ exclaimed as she looked at the time. "I need coffee." she said with a groan as she sat down.

"Maybe her being pregnant messed up her cycle?" Emily asked, JJ looked up at her in the mist of rubbing her temples. "I'll get the coffee.." she said before walking out of the room, JJ groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed.

"Uh... Morgan, is there a Dunkin Donuts around here by any chance?" Emily asked as Penelope let her into their room, Emily looked around and raised her eyebrows as Derek put his shirt on. "What happened here?" she asked, looking at the messed up bed that the sheets were all over the place _and _the couch was missing it's cushions.

"I don't kiss and tell." Derek said as he put his finger to his lips with a smirk, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"But I do." Penelope said with a smirk. "Especially when I share a kiss with my chocolate sculpted god." Penelope said, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Garcia was drunk last night." Derek spoke up. "And when did we kiss?" he retorted back, saying how drunk Penelope was was enough for Emily to gather she threw the cushions off and danced on the couch and then took all the blankets off the bed, which she thought probably amused Derek.

"You would love to know the answer to that, wouldn't you?" she said in a mysterious voice and a smirk as she squinted her eyes at him, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Dunkin Donuts, Morgan. Or JJ will bite your head off."

"I think she'd rather bite something else off." Penelope said as she looked in the mirror and put on her bright red lip stick, Derek looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh... down the road I think.. but it's out of the way, even if JJ will bite-" he looked at Penelope. "_Something _off, I'm not getting to New Orleans too late to party."

"People are out until 4am in New Orleans.."

"Exactly." Derek said. "And with JJ in the car, having to pee every two minutes we'll get there by 3." he said, Emily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well I'm going to Dunkin Donuts... you guys want anything?"

"A large iced caramel Latte." Penelope said.

"Large hot coffee, sausage, egg and cheese on a bagel with hash browns." They said at the same time, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, you write that down while I see what everyone else wants." Emily said as she walked away, she knocked on Hotch's and Rossi's door.

"Hey.. I'm going to Dunkin Donuts before we leave so I wanted to see if you and Rossi wanted anything?" Emily asked, Hotch looked behind him.

"Dave's in the shower.. are you going alone?" he asked, Emily nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "JJ just woke up and has a massive hang over... if we don't find her coffee she'll probably kill one of us." Emily said, Hotch chuckled.

"I'll go with you. I suppose Morgan didn't give you the car keys?" he asked.

"No..." Emily said with a small laugh.

"I'll meet you in the car in 5?" he asked, Emily nodded.

"See you in a few." she said before walking back to her room, sliding the room key in and walking into the bed room. "Oh- god- geez!" Emily exclaimed as she turned her head away. "You just woke up and were in a horrible mood!"

"It's none of your business what I do when I woke up." JJ retorted.

"Fine. What do you want from Dunkin Donuts?" Emily asked.

"Caramel Latte please, iced." JJ said. "Oh, and an egg and cheese sandwich!"

"A regular coffee is fine for me." Spencer answered.

"We're leaving in a half hour by the way." she reminded them.

"Thanks." Spencer said as she started to shut the door. "Emily?" he said, Emily stopped, but didn't dare to look. "Sorry.."

"It's fine, Spencer. I know it's not your fault." Emily said as she walked out, JJ scrunched her nose and looked at Spencer.

"Why does everyone always assume _I'm _the one that starts this?" JJ retorted, when in fact, she wasn't the one to start it.

"_You aren't pregnant, are you?" Spencer croaked after JJ just laid back onto the bed and Emily left the room after JJ practically cursed them both out._

"_No." JJ told him as she looked at him. "My head just hurts." she told him._

"_Come here." he said, JJ sat up and scooted closer to him, he started to massage her shoulders. "You have been cursing a lot lately... Emily knows you don't mean it, but you are coming across as harsh." he told her, JJ let out a sigh. _

"_I'm just worried about Henry, Spence... we never left him alone with my mother for more than a day at a time.. and this is for 5 days... maybe it was too soon.."_

"_I'm as worried as you are, but we haven't had a vacation since our last road trip." Spencer said. "You need to lighten up a bit, relax.." he said as he lightly kissed her neck, JJ smiled as she felt his lips being placed on the back of her neck, then pick up and re-appear again right next to it. She smirked and a laugh came up from the bottom of her throat. "You like that, huh?" Spencer taunted._

"_Oh, you know I do." JJ said with a small laugh, Spencer chuckled and positioned himself so he was getting on top of her and kissing her lips._

**x o x o**

"It's nice to see you all perked up and smiling, _and _wearing booty shorts." Emily said as she walked over to JJ, who was putting her stuff into the back of the Suburban.

"These are _not _booty shorts." she told her as she grabbed her iced caramel latte from the tray she had and Emily handed her her bag, she watched Hotch walk into the hotel with another tray of drinks and then looked back to Emily. "Is there, ah, something you want to tell me?" JJ asked her, Emily's smile fell slightly.

"No.." Emily said. "Why would I need to tell you something?" Emily asked, JJ looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"No, no reason at all.." JJ said. "Sorry for acting like such a bitch this morning.. but last night was _wild_." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows as JJ took a sip of her coffee.

"Wild?" Emily asked, JJ nodded.

"We got to bed around 4..." JJ told her, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"_Really_?" Emily asked, JJ nodded with a smirk.

"Did you see the bath tub? It's a jacuzzi.. oh my _god _that was great." she said, Emily laughed loudly.

"Wow, Jayje." she said.

"What? Have you ever done it while those jets are blowing out the water like that? It felt phenomenal! You should try it." JJ said with a nod, Emily laughed.

"Yeah, with who."

"I hear Rossi's still not getting much..." JJ said with a smirk as she took a sip of her drink.

"Are we _really _still on that? No." Emily said.

"Why such the quick 'no'? Don't be so stubborn."

"Yeah." Emily laughed. "And you would _totally _have a three sum with Reid and Morgan." JJ made a face like she was thinking with a smirk, Emily hit her arm. "Oh my god, JJ!"

"I'm kidding!" JJ exclaimed, Emily rolled her eyes as Derek and Penelope made their way out, laughing about something. "I can totally see that happening..." she mentioned, Emily looked at her.

"Same here." Emily said.

"How do we get them to do that?"

"Whoa there... I'm sure they'll do it themselves."

"No they wont." JJ said, Emily raised her eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"Are you up for another game of 'Never have I ever' when we get to New Orleans?" JJ asked, Emily raised her eyebrows, totally getting what she meant.


	6. Chapter 6: Never have I ever

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 6

**Authors Note: I hoped you liked the last part & now this part! **

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I was away and I had to pay for the internet at the hotel I was staying at and I couldn't pay for it! I'm SO sorry again.**

**PLEASE- by any means, do not hesitate to review ! :D**

"I'm gonna ride with you guys!" Penelope said with a smile as she walked over. "Is that too many in one car?" Penelope asked.

"Of course it's not." Rossi said. "See you in New Orleans." he said with a small wave as he walked away, to his car, Hotch said goodbye to the others and walked to the car with Rossi.

"Where's JJ and Spencer?" Penelope asked as she opened the door to the passangers side. "Okay, I found them makin' out in the back seat! Looks like that coffee hit miss buttercup!" she exclaimed as she sat in the seat.

"Garcia!" JJ said as she got herself situated, Derek got in the car with an amused smirk. Emily opened the door and looked at JJ and Spencer in the seat, someone had to sit in the bag. She really didn't want it to be her. "Spence.." JJ said as she looked at him, he raised his eyebrows.

"Uop! Spencer's in the dog house!" Penelope exclaimed, Derek chuckled.

"Fine, but you so owe me." he said as he climbed into the back seat.

"Don't worry, she'll pay you back when you get to the hotel." Emily said with a smirk as she got in, JJ dropped her jaw as she looked at her, Emily laughed as Derek started the car, They all put their seat belts on.

"Okay, first things first. JJ, did you go to the bathroom?" Derek asked her, JJ dropped her jaw.

"I am perfectly capable of waiting until we get to New Orleans!" she told him, Derek raised his eyebrows, so did everyone else. "Fuck." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out.

**x o x o**

"My leg fell asleep." Spencer said, trying to get them to acknowledge his existence in the back seat after about 5 hours on the road. Derek raised his eyebrows and looked in the rear view mirror. 

"Shut up, kid." he said, Spencer was taken aback and his face showed it.

"It's been 5 hours.." JJ mentioned, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Are you telling me you have to take a piss, _again_?" he asked.

"No I'm telling you that my butts numb and I would like to stretch my legs." JJ explained, Derek raised his eyebrows at her from the rear veiw mirror.

"Yeah, my legs are cramped, too... it will only be for a few minutes." Penelope said as she rubbed his shoulder, Derek looked at her, groaned and put his blinker on. "Thank you my wonderful chauffeur." Penelope said with a smile. Derek pulled over to a rest stop.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make it quick." he said.

"We will be baby!" Penelope said as she kissed his cheek and got out, Emily then got out.

"Love you Derek!" JJ said as she got up and hugged him from the back seat, Derek chuckled as she jumped out, then he looked back at Spencer.

"She just made me pull over for you. You better get out of the car." he said as he pulled his seat belt off, after 5 minutes of stretching their legs, they all got back into the car. Spencer, happily in the front seat. Penelope content in the back seat along with JJ, Emily cursing in her head for being the one _forced _into the back seat, If you consider 'oh, yeah, I'll sit in the back seat! I'm fine with it' being forced, Emily apparently did.

10 minutes on the road. Emily's legs already crammed. Spencer already telling Derek about something Derek could care less about. JJ with her legs up, her head near Penelope's shoulder. Penelope smiling happily at Derek, who was ready to kill himself.

"So.. Pen." JJ said as she glanced back at Emily with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?" Penelope asked her with a smile.

"Have you ever heard of the game 'Never Have I Ever'?" JJ asked, Penelope looked at her with a confused facial expression.

"No... should I have?" she asked. "What is it?" she asked again.

"I suck at explaining it, why don't you ask Morgan?" JJ asked as she gave Emily a smirk, Penelope shrugged.

"Hey, Derek, what's 'Never Have I Ever'?" Penelope asked, Derek's eyes widened as she looked back at Emily and JJ in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Derek said quickly like he always did, JJ laughed and put her head in her hands and Emily laughed loudly.

"What?" Penelope asked as she looked at them, then Derek. "What is it?"

"It's a game where you say something you've never done, and who ever has done it takes a shot, _and _an article of clothing off. The 3 people who are out first have to take body shots off of each other. It's a stupid drunk game."

"Yeah, and that's why you have to take a shot after _every _thing you've done, so by the time you have to do the body shots, you're completely drunk." Emily said.

"Did you guys play this on your last road trip?" Penelope asked, they nodded. "Who were the 3 lucky ones?"

"Me, JJ and Derek.."

"And how does that work?"

"We took a body shot off of JJ first, who was piss drunk." Emily said with a laugh. "And then they both did it to me, then we both did it to Morgan." she said, Penelope nodded.

"Yes, despite them ganging up on me. 'Never have I ever made out with a movie star', 'Never have I ever had sex with JJ', 'Never have I ever had sex with a blonde girl', 'Never have I ever read a 2,000 words per minute', 'Never have I ever liked Indian Food' oh and I never forgot the 'Never have I ever read a 300 page book in 5 minutes'." Spencer said while glaring at JJ.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you naked, Spence. And now I actually like Indian food."

"Proven wrong." Penelope said with a smirk.

"Wait, you remember that?"

"I have a eidetic memory..."

"Yeah, I know, but you were drunk."

"Not as drunk as you guys were. Now I know next time we ever do it, I need to be drunk."

"Which will be tonight." Penelope said.

"No, Pen, you've never done it before. It's not that fun."

"Liar." Emily mumbled with a smirk, Derek glared at her. "Oh, come on. You have to admit that you enjoyed JJ and I giving you a body shot. No lying there."

"That's the only part that was fun." Derek said, Spencer looked at him. "You weren't with JJ then, so don't give me that look."

"Okay, All of you shush your beautiful mouths for a moment!" Penelope said, Everyone looked at him. "Tonight when we get to the hotel, we are _all _playing 'Never have I ever', for mine and Rossi's sake."

"Of what?" Derek snapped back.

"Of never seeing any of you guys naked." Penelope said with a smirk.

**Sorry it's so short, I thought it'd be funny to end it there!**


	7. Chapter 7: The hangover

Road Trip #2: Summer '09 – Part 7

**Authors Note: I hardly got any reviews. **

**Hope you guys are still liking this and I'm not just wasting my time.**

**This is the last part. Sorry it came so quickly, but people are loosing interest and so am I! It's a good ending though :]**

**AND this is EXTRA long :]**

**Review please.**

"We got a _suite? _How are we going to pay for this? I can only put in 200 for this because of Henry." JJ exclaimed as they all walked into suite number 2123. It was a really nice suite with 5 rooms branching off, a kitchen, flat screen TV, bar area, big couch, really nice view, a mini fridge and chairs.

"Rossi paid." Derek said with a smirk as he walked over to his room, JJ just stared in awe as Emily laughed and shook her head as she walked to her room, Hotch just raised his eyebrows and walked to his room.

"How much was this?" JJ asked as Rossi walked by her.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he walked towards his room.

"Are you sure? I could get some money to at least pay for 1 7th of it..."

"No." Was all Rossi said as he shut the door, JJ turned around and saw Spencer walking over with his bag.

"Did we get the last pick of the rooms?"

"Yeah..." JJ said as they walked over to the room.

"I would just like to announce that tonight is an in-room night!" Penelope said loudly as she walked out of the room her and Derek were sharing. "Did you guys hear that?"

"YES!" they all said in unison.

**x o x o**

"I ordered 3 pies, one with everything meat.. the other with tomatoes, olives and lettuce and the other pie is plain, oh! And I also added a 2 liter Coke, Root Beer and Sprite." Penelope said as Rossi and Hotch walked out of their separate rooms, Derek was out with Spencer, JJ was behind the bar on the floor, looking at all the drinks that were there, Penelope already told Emily, who was off doing god knows what.

"That should be fine." Hotch said as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Comfortably dressed in khakis and a loose dress shirt with no tie.

"Why are we staying in tonight, anyway?" Rossi asked as he walked over to the bar area and popped a few nuts into his mouth that were sitting on the counter.

"They don't have anything good here." JJ said as she sat up, Rossi nearly choked on his nuts – _the _nuts he was eating. JJ gave him a weird look, Hotch looked at them and smiled brightly, Penelope was just staring at the two of them.

"Gesu, cara!" Rossi exclaimed as he took a sip of one of the water bottles that were left out, JJ looked at him with two bottles in her hands and her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Jesus, dear. You scared me." Rossi told her, Hotch chuckled with a grin as he looked at the TV. "Do me a favor next time," Rossi said as he walked over to the couch. "Try not to give me a heart attack? I'm old."

"Awe, come on Dave. You're not _that _old. What are you? 54?" JJ asked as she placed the bottles down and walked over.

"I'm 49." he told her, JJ's eyes widened.

"Okay, well they don't have much to drink besides scotch, vodka and gin." JJ said to Penelope, who nodded.

"That would be why Derek and Spencer just went out to get some beer.. I think they also got some juice. I believe his exact words were 'something a little less tough for the ladies'." Penelope said.

"Please," JJ said. "H_e's _the one that needs to water his drinks." JJ said as she walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go see what Emily's up to." she said as she walked out the door. Penelope watched TV along with Hotch and Rossi, even though she _was _getting antsy.

"I'm gonna go see what they're up to." she said after about 5 minutes of staring at the TV, completely boring for her. Especially when some weird show was on she didn't watch much. She walked down to where she _thought _JJ and Emily would be. After not finding them in the lobby, she decided just to head back up to the hotel, they'd be back soon. As she was passing the bar area, she noticed JJ and Emily both at the bar, talking to some guys. She laughed to herself. "Typical." she said as she rolled her eyes and walked over. "Hey guys."

"Oh, Hey, Pen, this is my friend, Bryson. We met back in college." Emily told Penelope as she walked over. "Bryce, this is Penelope." she told him.

"The one with the magical fingers?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, Emily laughed and nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Penelope with the magical fingers."

"Not to mention tech goddess." JJ added with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you too, Bryce." Penelope said with a smile as she looked at Emily.

"Right, well, we've got to get going." Emily said as she stood up, Bryce stood up, too.

"We should hang out again," he said as he gave her a hug. "How long are you guys here for?"

"2 days," she answered.

"We should hang out before then. I don't mind if JJ or Penelope come with us, too."

"Actually, we're having a little party up in our room tonight with a few of our other friends. You should come chill with us there." JJ said, Emily looked at her quickly, wondering _why _she would say that. Bryce smiled.

"Cool. What time and what room number?" JJ looked at the clock, it was now 10:15.

"In about an hour and a half," JJ said. "We're room number 2123." she said, he smiled.

"Great. See you guys in about an hour _and a _half." he said before walking away, of course he flashed them a smile. Emily his JJ's side.

"JJ! Why'd you do that?"

"What? He's cute! I thought it would be fun."

"Dude, you're dating Spencer."

"So. I also have a child with Spencer. It doesn't mean I can't say how cute his butt was."

"You didn't even say that."

"I did now. Besides, if Spencer wants to talk about how cute some chicks butt is, I'd be fine with it."

"But he doesn't." Emily said.

"That's his problem." JJ said with a smile before walking over to the elevator to go up to their room, Emily and Penelope both rolled their eyes. They weren't worried about JJ cheating, at all. She was just a jokester.

**x o x o**

"Does someone want to explain the rules for the two new-comers?" Emily asked as they were all surrounded around the TV, She was in her own chair, Penelope was next to her, in her own chair, Derek, Hotch and Rossi were both on the couch, Spencer was sitting in his own chair and JJ was making herself another drink. They had finished all the slices of pizza. JJ having 3, Emily having 3, Penelope having 2, Spencer having 2, Derek having 4, Rossi having 2 and Hotch having 3. And a half.

"The rules of what?" Rossi snapped, he had no idea and he was scared to even get the answer.

"Of 'Never Have I Ever'." Penelope answered.

"I know the rules. And I am not playing." Rossi said, he was _completely _serious.

"Awe! Come on Rossi! It's fun!" JJ said as she walked over with a drink in her hand.

"Ha. No." Rossi said, not amused.

"What? It's not _that _bad. All the losers do is take a body shot off of each other. Oh, and we strip. But don't worry. The girls leave their bra and panties on, the guys leave there boxers on." JJ said as she sat down and took a sip of her drink.

"Not _that _bad, huh?" Rossi asked, JJ nodded. "Goodnight." he said as he stood up and walked towards his room.

"COME ON ROSSI!" JJ said as she put her drink down on the coffee table and ran over. "It'll be _so _fun. We did it last time, and by the time we get to the body shot part we're already completely drunk because we need to take a shot each time we remove an article of clothing." JJ said, Rossi raised his eyebrows at her, standing in front of her, with her hands cupped together and being held up to her chest. "Please."

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me." he told her, JJ sighed.

"Well, quit being a party pooper then. Hotch did it last time. And he smiled, almost the whole time." JJ said, Rossi raised his eyebrows. "But whatever," she said as she walked towards her spot. "It's not _that _big of a deal. I guess we'll just sit here and stare at the TV with all the late night commercials about phone sex come on and laugh about that." she said with a shrug as she sat down and picked up the remote. Rossi sighed.

"I am _not _taking my shirt off." he said as he walked back over.

"Alright, Rossi!" They all cheered.

"Don't get to excited. If I loose, I am not taking a body shot off of of Morgan, Reid or Hotch. Sorry ladies." They laughed.

"Well, see, the rules are like this," Emily said as she explained the whole situation where they wait for 3 or 4 losers, depending on if there's a girl there. And she added a 'we'll do body shots off of each other because we're not pansies' to it with a smile, as she continued to explain. "Does that make sense?" she asked, Rossi nodded.

"As much as it ever will." he said with a sigh. "You guys owe me _big time _for this." he said as Derek got the vodka and gin, and the shot glasses as Emily, JJ and Hotch cleared off the coffee table. Hotch wasn't exactly jumping up and down, but he actually had fun the last time, besides, after a couple shots he knew he'd be drunk and that no one else would be able to hold anything against him because they'll be drunk, too. He watched carefully to make sure each of them were drinking. Spencer wasn't too happy either, especially because now he's actually with JJ and not as drunk as he was the last time, but he knew he'd get that drunk. After the road trip they had before he wasn't so hesitant about everything.

"Who would like to start?" Emily asked after they got everything situation, including the seat situations. JJ just moved to make it a circle and was now sitting on the floor.

"I will." Penelope said. "Never have I ever... played this game." she said with a smirk.

"Come on, that's everyone." JJ said as she took her necklace off. Spencer took his watch off, Hotch took his shoes off, Rossi also took his shoes off, Emily took her bracelet off and Derek took his shirt off, Rossi squinted his eyes and looked at him.

"He does it every time." Emily said as she shook her head.

"Hey, if you got a six pack like this, you'd want to show it off too." Derek said with a smirk, they rolled their eyes. They all took their shots. "All right." he said as he thought. "Never have I ever rocked the mustache Rossi's rockin there." he said with a smirk as he looked at Rossi.

"Bastard."

"Socks count." JJ told him, Rossi nodded as he took his socks off, then took a shot.

"My turn?" he asked, they nodded and so did he. "Never have I ever called someone the wrong name while having sex with them." he said as he looked at Rossi, Hotch smiled, Spencer's eyes widened, JJ, Emily's and Penelope's jaws dropped.

"Oooh. Rossi's bringing it." Emily said with a laugh. Derek rolled his eyes and took his shoes off and Emily took her socks off. Both of them took a shot. Hotch thought for a moment.

"Never have I ever went skydiving." he said.

"Boo! Boring!" JJ chanted as she took another sip of her drink.

"Shut up." Hotch shot, JJ stuck her tongue out at him as she took her shoes off and took a shot, Emily and Derek did the same thing.

"Okay.." Spencer said as he thought. "Never have I ever Watched TV for more than 2 hours at a time."

"That one's even boring-er." JJ said as she pulled her socks off.

"Boring-er isn't a word." Spencer said as everyone else removed an article of clothing and took a shot, JJ rolled her eyes.

"Never have I ever had sex with a blonde chick." JJ said as she looked at Spencer with a smirk.

"Is she allowed to say the same thing we did last game?"

"It's a new game, of course." Emily said as Spencer groaned, took his sweater off, Hotch took his socks off, Rossi took his belt off, Derek took his belt off also, then they took a shot. They kept going around the room until there were 3 people that lost. It just so happened to be Derek, Penelope and Emily.

"All right Pen. Put this in your mouth." Emily instructed as Penelope laid down on the bed. She made a line of salt from her belly button to there her bra started. "All right. Go Derek." Emily said with a smile, Derek didn't hesitate to lick from Penelope's belly button up to where her bra started, then he took a shot, and then put the lemon in his mouth. Of course he had to kiss her because he would just totally do that. "Awesome!" Emily exclaimed as they both sat up. "You do the same to Derek..." she said as she looked at the time. "Bryce is gonna be here soon. So I'm gonna put some clothes on. You guys should too when you've finished." she said before putting her clothes on, Hotch, Spencer and Rossi didn't hesitate to get their clothes back on at all, JJ put hers on right away, but not nearly as quickly as the other 3. As if like clock work, there was a knock at the door right when Derek and Penelope finished putting their clothes on. Emily got the door.

"Bryce, hey!" Emily said as she gave him a hug.

"I see the party started without me." he said with a laugh as he walked in to see everyone. "Sup guys?" he asked the guys with a nod when they looked at him. Emily laughed.

"This is Derek, Dave, Aaron... and you already met JJ and Penelope." she said. "Do you want anything to drink? We have beer, vodka, gin, tequila, and a few mixes."

"Beers fine." he told her with a smile. About a half hour later they were all crowded in a circle, laughing, drinking, listening to music and having a good time. JJ was definitely drunk, Spencer was tipsy, so was Rossi. Hotch was in that _between_ where he was sort of tipsy, maybe more. But not drunk _drunk_. Penelope was tipsy, and Emily was drunk, but not nearly as bad as JJ. "You guys want anything?" Bryce asked as he walked over to the bar.

"Another one of these! Apple Martini!" JJ exclaimed.

"Same with me." Penelope said.

"I'll have a beer." Emily said.

"Me too," Hotch said.

"Same here." Rossi said.

"Could you get me one too?" Spencer asked. The only reason why they all bombarded him was because they found out he was a bartender, so it was practice.

"Hey, Em..." JJ whispered to Emily so no one else could hear them. "Does he do drugs?" she asked, Emily raised her eyebrows. "He has a twitch.." It was funny how sober JJ _could _seem when she was drunk, if she _really _tried.

"He used to do ecstasy in college..." Emily said with a shrug.

"Does he still?"

"I don't know, 'hey you still doin' ecstasy' isn't really a conversation starter." Emily said.

"Hey, Jayje, you remember that time you shot that cop _right _in the face? Now that was sick." Derek said, JJ looked at him.

"Of course! I didn't even blink! It was such an adrenaline rush!" JJ exclaimed as she took the last sip of her drink. Bryce glanced over at them all, grabbed his own flask and poured them quickly into each of the drinks.

"All right," Bryce laughed as he brought the drinks over on a tray.

**x o x o**

JJ's eyes opened, her eyes burning from the light shining through the blinds. She sat up and tried to look around, she could barely see anything because her eyes burned so much. Her head was pounding, she looked down to see a sheet across her chest, she looked around and saw clothes all over the place, not only hers. Not to mention the room was trashed, there were pizza boxes _everywhere_ sheets and bottles all over the place. She looked to her left and saw there were clothes literally all over the place, not to mention a bra on the flat screen TV. JJ stood up off the cold floor and walked to the mini fridge to grab a water, maybe if she drank something she would _actually _wake up and see things correctly. She walked slowly and zombie-like to the mini fridge, holding the sheet around her. She grabbed a water and took a sip, as she was letting out a sigh she felt something hit her head, her eyes opened and she pulled boxers off her head and looked up and the slightly shaking ceiling fan.

"What the _fuck _happened last night?"

**If I get enough reviews, there may be a sequel. Remind you of something? Maybe "The Hangover"? Well the sequel will be similar to that movie if enough people show interest. It'll be up soon if people tell me they would read it!**


End file.
